marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp/Credits
Full Credits for Ant-Man and the Wasp. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Michael Peña as Luis *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Laurence Fishburne as Dr. Bill Foster *Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym *Divian Ladwa as Uzman *Goran Kostić as Anitolov *Rob Archer as Knox *Sean Thompson Kleier as Agent Stoltz *Benjamin Byron Davis as Agent Burleigh *Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr *Riann Steele as Catherine Starr *Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne *Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster *RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr *Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne *Tim Heidecker as Whale Boat Captain Daniel Gooobler *Charles Justo as Fireman *Brian Huskey as Elementary School Teacher *Suehyla El-Attar as Agent Pearson *Julia Vera-Andrews as Luis' Abuelita *Jessica Winther as Tourist Wife *Norwood J. Cheek Jr. as Tourist Husband *Bryan Lugo as Wharf Cop *Ana Maria Quintana as Sister Ana Maria *Darcy Shean as Nanny *Blake Vogt as Online Magic Instructor *Torrey Vogel as Burch's Goon *Simon Potter as Burch's Goon *Jon Wurster as Burch's SUV Driver *Tom Scharpling as Burch's SUV Driver *Virgina Hamilton as San Francisco News Announcer *Jessica Castro as San Francisco News Anchor *Reggie Aqui as San Francisco News Anchor *Natasha Zouves as San Francisco News Anchor *Mike Nicco as San Francisco News Anchor *Alexis Smith as as San Francisco News Anchor *Dave Allen as Librarian (scenes deleted) *Gary Agid as Homeless Man (uncredited) *Halit Alptekin as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Joseph Amey as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Yianni Apostolopolous as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Cassandra Areff as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *Danyel Areff as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *Jace Areff as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *Andy Arness as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Danielle Baggett as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Nargis Bahaduri as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Nooria Bahaduri as Pedestrian (uncredited) *William W. Barbour as Tourist (uncredited) *Daria Bauer as Whale Watching Wife (uncredited) *Saskia Baur as San Francisco Tourist (uncredited) *Stacy Beckly as Bicyclist / Tourist (uncredited) *Kenny Beers as Police Officer (uncredited) *Reo Bell as SF Police (uncredited) *Sarah Bennani as Student (uncredited) *Emilee Bickert as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jennifer Black as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marcella Bragio as Tourist (uncredited) *Tarin Breuner as Student (uncredited) *Forrest Briggs as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sergio Briones as Firefighter (uncredited) *Joe Bucaro III as Helmetless Biker (uncredited) *Alyvia Bush as San Francisco Police Officer (uncredited) *Phillip Caires as Tourist (uncredited) *Joseph Camilleri as Tourist (uncredited) *Timothy Carr as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Kevin Carscallen as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Susan Case as San Francisco Tourist / Ferry Passenger (uncredited) *Cabran E. Chamberlain as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Jamel Chambers as Ped (uncredited) *Michael Chen as Whale Watcher / Chinatown Resident (uncredited) *Sabrina Chicas as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carl Collanus as Tourist (uncredited) *Hunter Cone as Street Pedestrian - Background (uncredited) *Talon Crow as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Derek Crowe as Whale Watch Boat Crew (uncredited) *Zachary Culbertson as Man on Pier (uncredited) *Steve Dakota as Whale Watcher / Male Tourist (uncredited) *Steven J. Durham as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *Jason M. Edwards as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Christine Marie Evans as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Mark Falvo as Dock Worker (uncredited) *Michelle Fang as Chinatown Resident (uncredited) *Travis Fitzgerald as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Matt Frazier as Delivery Truck Worker (uncredited) *Adi Freeman as Business Man (uncredited) *Hayley Gagner as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Gail Gamble as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian (uncredited) *Chris Gann as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Damaris García as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jaydyn Gay as Pedestrian (uncredited) *John Gettier as Firefighter (uncredited) *Shannon Ghamghami as Wet Pedestrian (uncredited) *Tahseen Ghauri as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Wil Gonzalez as Fire Chief (uncredited) *Jake Hanson as Precision Driver (uncredited) *Jeremy Harrington as The Slim-Jim Guy (uncredited) *Cassandra Hendry as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Linda Joy Henry as Tourist (uncredited) *Dan Idov as Street Performer - Pianist *Michael Inscoe as Tourist (uncredited) *Cal Johnson as Burch Goon #1 (uncredited) *Sawyer Jones as School Kid (uncredited) *Charles Justo as Fireman (uncredited) *Jay D. Kacho as FBI Suit (uncredited) *Henry Kingi as Sonny Burch's Driver (uncredited) *Aleia Kristene as College Student (uncredited) *Mika Kubo as Tourist (uncredited) *Arianna Kurys as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Dane Larsen as Dock Worker (uncredited) *Brandon E. Lee as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Elgin Lee as Policeman / Pedestrian (uncredited) *Chris Leong as Tourist / Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Alejandro Lievano as Prisoner (uncredited) *Dale Liner as San Francisco SWAT Team Leader (uncredited) *John Lobato as Tourist (uncredited) *Destiny Lopez as Hippie (uncredited) *Homero Lopez as San Francisco Pedestrian / Tourist (uncredited) *Anne Luna as Chinatown Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sam Lund as Tourist (uncredited) *Alexis Ly as Student (uncredited) *Teryn Macallan as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sophia Marcs as Tourist (uncredited) *Santos Marley as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Mary Lu Marr as Tourist (uncredited) *Van Marten as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Seth McCracken as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *Devon Mckelvin as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Shaun McMillan as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Heidi Michaelis as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Perla Middleton as Waitress / Market Patron (uncredited) *Joshua Mikel as Derek (uncredited) *Irena Miles as Street Vendor / Tourist (uncredited) *Michelle Miller as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Yvette Miner as San Francisco Tourist (uncredited) *Gregory M. Mitchell as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Ed Moy as Tourist (uncredited) *Vaughn Myovich as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *Brad Napp as Champagne CRV Driver (uncredited) *Travis Neal as Tourist (uncredited) *Debra Norton-Miller as Pedestrian on Lombard Street (uncredited) *Anne-Marie Olsen as Tourist / Driver (uncredited) *John Ozuna as Tourist (uncredited) *Branson Quirke as College Student (uncredited) *Randel Justin Panlilio as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Edward Parker as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Robert Payen as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Denney Pierce as Flatbed Truck Driver (uncredited) *Mason Pike as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Paul Pillsbury as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Zach Prusak as Shopping Patron (uncredited) *Andre Pushkin as KGB Goon (uncredited) *Branson Quirke as College Student (uncredited) *Jeff Redlick as Pedestrian with Car (uncredited) *Michael Andrew Reed as Tourist (uncredited) *Lindy Reed-Shukla as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Rick Richardson as SF Police (uncredited) *Sandra Dee Richardson as SF Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kayla Romans as Tourist (uncredited) *Vanessa Ross as The Hot Jogger (uncredited) *James Haruo Saito as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *David M Sandoval Jr. as Tourist Pier 39 / Chinatown (uncredited) *Marley Santos as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Corey Semple as Pier Bystander With Headphones (uncredited) *James Siderits as Office Type (uncredited) *Patricia Simmons as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Justin Slaughter as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Candido Soto III as School Kid (uncredited) *Shawn South as Garbage Man (uncredited) *Bailey Standley as Tourist (uncredited) *James Sterling as FBI Swat (uncredited) *Thomas W. Stewart as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *Logan Taaffe as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Steve Tanabe as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kayko Thompson as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ken Thrift as Pier 39 Local (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as FBI (uncredited) *Raul Torres as Security Guard (uncredited) *Mallorie Vanghel as Argentinian Street Vendor (uncredited) *Ronald Joe Vasquez as Cafe Patron (uncredited) *Fatimah Eye'z Verrell as Tourist (uncredited) *Etienne Vick as Whale Watcher Tourist (uncredited) *Galen G. Wathen as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Gary Watson as FBI SWAT (uncredited) *Benjamin Weaver as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Tyler J. Weaver as BA Pedestrian (uncredited) *Adam Weber as Tourist (uncredited) *James D. Weston II as Whale Watching Boat Crew (uncredited) *Tanya Wheelock as UC Berkeley Student (uncredited) *Steven Wiig as Pier 39 Fisherman (uncredited) *Shawn Yee as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ronnie Yelverton as Dock Worker (uncredited) *Shawn Sakhan Yith as Buenos Aires Presdestrian (uncredited) *Bobby Ysip as Fisherman's Wharf Tourist (uncredited) *Perry Zulu Jr. as FBI SWAT #4 (uncredited) *Hans Obma as Unknown (uncredited) Crew Director :Peyton Reed Screenplay :Andrew Barrer :Gabriel Ferrari Story :Adam McKay :Paul Rudd Producer :Kevin Feige :Stephen Broussard Co-Producers :Mitchell Bell :Lars P. Winther Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Charles Newirth :Stan Lee Director of Cinematography :Dante Spinotti Composer :Christophe Beck Casting :Sarah Finn Film Editing :Dan Lebental :Craig Wood Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Production Design :Shepherd Frankel Costume Design :Louise Frogley Art Direction :Jay Pelissier :Rachel Block :Michael E. Goldman :Kiel Gookin :Calla Klessig :Domenic Silvestri :Clint Wallace Set Design :Gene Serdena :Christopher J. Wood ADR :Ashley Adler :Waléra Kanischtscheff :Constance Parng :Shelby Young Stand-Ins :Katherine Barber :Derek Ryan Duke :Fred Fein :Dawayne Jordan :Scott Christopher Kelly :Eli Logue :Melinda Russell :Brian Sampson :Dwight Tolar :Whit Whitman Stunts :Luke Aikins :Randall Archer :Ben Aycrigg :Adrienne Ballenger :Charles Barden :Kelli Lynn Barksdale :Danya Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Grady Allen Bishop :Chris Brewster :Dan W. Brown :Tamiko Brownlee :Kevin Cassidy :Alex Chanskey :Anis Cheurfa :Stephen Conroy :George Cottle :Brycen Counts :Alan D'Antoni :Nicholas Daines :Chris Daniels :Liam Day :Kent De Mond :J. Mark Donaldson :Danny Downey :Stephen Dunlevy :Kiante Elam :David Elson :Mike Endoso :Marie Fink :Stephane Fiossanangaye :Scott R. Fisher :Brent Fletcher :Alessandro Folchitto :Colin Follenweider :Jeremy Fry :Brenda Garcia :Anthony Genova :Andy Gill :Kelly Gill :Marian Green :Dante Ha :Shane Habberstad :Barry Hanley :Michael Hansen :Riley Thomas Haper :Casey Hendershot :Zachary Henry :Crystal Hooks :David Hugghins :Isaac Hughes :Scott Hunter :James Hutchinson III :Daniel Jackson :Terry Jackson :Cal Johnson :Juliene Joyner :Abigail Jurewicz :Vernon Keone Kim :Jess King :Henry Kingi :Ingrid Kleinig :Joel Michael Kramer :Oakley Lehman :William Leong :Bethany Levy :David Paul Lord :Jared Losano :Buddy Love :David Brian Martin :Tony McFarr :Renae Moneymaker :Robert Nagle :Nikolay Nedyalkov :Daniel Norris :Paul O'Connor :Casey O'Neill :Vladimir Orlov :Chris Palermo :Brian Philpot :Steve Picerni :Vanessa Rael :Rex James Reddick :Delmar Reyna :Alice Rietveld :Cody Robinson :Erik Rondell :Corrina Roshea :Michael Runyard :Jordan Salmon :Elena Sanchez :Marc Scizak :Paul E. Short :Brian Simpson :Gregg Smrz :Travis Steele :Matt Sweeney :Nancy Thurston :Coleen M. Tracy :Ashley Trisler :Michael Trisler :Mark Wagner :Marlow Warrington-Mattei :Jim Wilkey :Thom Williams :Eddie Yansick :Bill Young :Marcus Young :David Alessi (uncredited) :Dean Bailey (uncredited) :Adrienne Ballenger (uncredited) :Kelli Barksdale (uncredited) :Kelly Bellini (uncredited) :Joanna Bennett (uncredited) :Girvan 'Swirv' Bramble (uncredited) :Sergio Briones (uncredited) :Tamiko Brownlee (uncredited) :Joe Bucaro III (uncredited) :Arnold Chon (uncredited) :Niko Dalman (uncredited) :Leesha Davis (uncredited) :Greg Dela Riva (uncredited) :Danny Downey (uncredited) :Joe Dryden (uncredited) :Kevin Dyer (uncredited) :Richard Epper (uncredited) :Jimena Ferrante (uncredited) :Alessandro Folchitto (uncredited) :Walter Garcia (uncredited) :George Giordano (uncredited) :Travis Gomez (uncredited) :Jared Leland Gore (uncredited) :Jessie Graff (uncredited) :Jef Groff (uncredited) :Riley Harper (uncredited) :Regis Harrington (uncredited) :Jacob Hugghins (uncredited) :Duke Jackson (uncredited) :Michael Jamorski (uncredited) :Juliene Joyner (uncredited) :Steve Kelso (uncredited) :Keone Kim (uncredited) :Matt LaBorde (uncredited) :Tony Lazzara (uncredited) :Danny Le Boyer (uncredited) :Will Leong (uncredited) :Jalil Jay Lynch (uncredited) :David Brian Martin (uncredited) :Anthony Martins (uncredited) :Jessica Merideth (uncredited) :Dave Moro (uncredited) :Prophet Muscle (uncredited) :Niko Nedyalkov (uncredited) :Allan Padelford (uncredited) :Chris Palermo (uncredited) :Ricardo Perez (uncredited) :Ryan Rasberry (uncredited) :Jeff Redlick (uncredited) :Alice Rietveld (uncredited) :Jimmy N. Roberts (uncredited) :Rich Rutherford (uncredited) :Jordan Salmon (uncredited) :Myke Schwartz (uncredited) :Timothy Scott (uncredited) :Robert Shavers (uncredited) :Brandon M. Shaw (uncredited) :Paul E. Short (uncredited) :Brett Smrz (uncredited) :Eric Stratemeier (uncredited) :Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson (uncredited) :Frank Torres (uncredited) :Ashley Rae Trisler (uncredited) :Jason Tubbs (uncredited) :Keisha Tucker (uncredited) :Torrey Vogel (uncredited) :Mark Aaron Wagner (uncredited) :Keith Ward (uncredited) :Thom Williams (uncredited) :Eddie Yansick (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp